


Bastet and Little Daniel... A Little Bit Ancient

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [21]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a seven year old downsized Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Well I hope everyone's been enjoying this 'little' series (pun intended). But I think it's time I've wound this down. Even if this seems like the last chapter, who knows you may be surprised with another one popping up out of nowhere. It's just been getting hard to work on 2 stories around the same time as I'm always involved in a new series for the BBC Musketeers of which I've been working on. So with that said... onto this one.No WarningsDisclaimer: Aw shucks! Don't own 'em.(Telepathy between Bastet and Daniel is in italics)One of the gang over at my Groups I.O. Little Danny Stargate writing groups gave me the idea for this chapter because of a question she had asked me in her last response. So credit goes to Angie for this one.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill is Daniel Jackson's adopted dad
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet and Little Daniel... A Little Bit Ancient

_A new day has dawned and with that comes new revelations_

_Stargate Command - Daniel's office_

" _Bastet, do you ever wonder why you can do the things you do?_ " Taking a break, Daniel was currently sitting on the sofa in his office with the cat sitting curled up on his lap.

" _I have often found myself thinking about it. I never could do any of these things on my homeworld._ " To tell the truth Bastet had given up trying to figure it out. Considering these new abilities a gift, she was happy to lend the humans of this planet any help she could especially Daniel.

" _I don't know_ ," mused Daniel. " _I've been puzzling over it and still it makes no sense._ " The more he thought about it, he could only come up with one thing... or should he say one person to blame for Bastet's prowess in certain areas. Looking upward, he called out. " _Hey, Oma! You up there?_ " Of course, he got zilch for his troubles. The woman always showed up when you least expected it.

" _Child, who is Oma?_ " Lifting her head up to look into the boy's face, Bastet couldn't read Daniel's expression.

" _I've already told you that I was once ascended as an adult?"_ Running a hand up and down the cat's back, Daniel continued. " _Well when I was descended certain abilities stayed with me. Not a whole lot but just some._ "

" _This Oma is responsible?_ "

" _Her name is Oma Desala and she thought she could get away with leaving me some powers without the Others catching or punishing her. You're kinda displaying some of the things an ascended being can do._ _Which leaves me wondering if she's the one behind this._ " Bastet crawled off Daniel's lap to sit beside him, her tail curled up behind her.

" _You told me that a person would have to die to ascend. I never have, little one. Besides to what purpose would this Oma give an animal special abilities? It does not make sense to me._ "

" _A person or an animal,_ " sending his pet a pointed look, Daniel sighed, " _doesn't necessarily have to be dead. One could be close to it and ascend if it's within their ability to do so or they have someone like Oma to help the process along._ " While still explaining how the process worked, suddenly a bright light filled the room. Thor had already been on the base so Daniel doubted it was the Asgard again. Shielding his eyes he then blinked a few times while his eyes re-adjusted to the room. When Daniel could see again, he huffed out a breath. "Then you heard me?"

"I am always watching out for you, Daniel." Oma's attention was then caught by the cat sitting perfectly still beside the little boy. "Hello, Bastet," she murmured out loud.

" _Daniel, how does she know my name?_ " Shuffling closer to the boy, Bastet meowed until Daniel picked her up.

"I think you've scared her, Oma." Holding the cat to his chest, Daniel stroked her fluffy head. " _And to answer your question, if Oma's checking up on me then she'd know all about you._ "

" _She's an Ancient?_ " asked Bastet, snuggling in close to the boy.

" _Yes I am, Bastet,_ " answered Oma telepathically. Her reply appeared to upset the animal as the cat mewled softly.

" _Another one that can hear and speak with me!_ " Bastet really, really did not like that. " _You don't have an armband like the Asgard had nor are we bonded like Daniel and I. How can this be?_ "

" _Ancient here, Bastet._ " Rolling his eyes, Daniel giggled. "Which brings me to my question." He looked at the woman who stood there with a raised brow. Kinda reminded him of how his dad looks at him at times. "Did you do something to Bastet before I was gifted with her?"

"In a manner of speaking." Walking closer to the sofa, Oma looked down at the pair. "I placed Bastet at that particular spot where Stargate Command's unit was stationed. The rest was purely up to her."

"I'm really confused," muttered Daniel. "You were responsible for them finding Bastet in their camp. But for what purpose?"

"I wanted someone else to look after you when your father or any of the others weren't around to help you if needed." Smiling gently at the picture the child and his pet made, Oma bent forward to run a finger slowly down Bastet's back. "The reason for her being able to do incredible things is simple really."

"Yeah, simple, right." Snorting, Daniel thought if it was that simple then why was he giving himself a headache over it.

"It is really because," taking the cat from the boy, Oma cuddled her, "she was mine to begin with."

Nearly falling off the sofa in shock, Daniel's mouth opened and closed much like a guppy fish.

" _I belonged to you first?_ " At the woman's nod, Bastet glanced down at the child then back to her again. " _Why do I not remember you?_ "

" _I made you forget._ " Handing the cat back over to Daniel, Oma's eyes twinkled. " _If I couldn't be around him all the time you were the next best thing. Plus when you were descended I left you with certain gifts._ " As Oma conversed with Bastet she made sure young Daniel was able to hear them speaking.

" _Dad is gonna flip!_ " exclaimed Daniel loudly in the room, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

" _Young one, you seem over excited._ " Licking the boy's chin, Bastet's head butted against his chest.

" _Excited doesn't even cover it!_ " Standing up, Daniel twirled around with his pet in his arms. Holding her up in the air, he laughed. Once again he crowed out, " _I've got an ascended cat! Whoo hoo! This is so cool!_ "

"I shall leave you two for now," said Oma. "However, I will be watching as much as I'm able." Her human form faded, as she became non-corporal once more.

Once she was gone, Daniel giggled. " _You know you're lucky._ " Kissing the tip of Bastet's nose he put her down on the floor.

" _Why do you say that?_ "

" _She didn't leave you with one of her riddles._ " Holding up his hand, Daniel laughed. " _Don't ask. I'll explain that part to you later. Right now we gotta find dad._ " Opening the door he let her go out first. " _I can't believe I've got an ascended cat!_ " Dad's probably gonna freak.

_The End... well for now it is_


End file.
